1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method fabricating a liquid crystal (LC) panel, and more specifically, to a method of fabricating an LC panel with both a frame and multiple photoresist spacers (PR spacers) formed on an alignment layer of the LC air, panel, so as to prevent spacer collapse.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A thin film transistor liquid crystal display (TFT-LCD) utilizes thin film transistors arranged in a matrix to switch appropriate electrical elements such as capacitors and pads. The electrical elements subsequently drive liquid crystal pixels in the production of brilliant images. The conventional TFT-LCD element comprises of a transparent substrate over which thin film transistors, pixel electrodes, orthogonal scan lines and data lines are positioned. A color filter substrate and liquid materials fill the space between the transparent substrate and the color filter substrate. The TFT-LCD is characterized by its portability, low power consumption and low radiation emission; thus, it is widely used in various portable information products such as notebooks, personal data assistants (PDA), etc. Moreover, TFT-LCDs are increasingly replacing the CRT monitors in desktop computers.
Please refer to FIG. 1 to FIG. 5 of cross-sectional views of fabricating a liquid crystal (LC) panel according to the prior art. As shown in FIG. 1, a backplane 10 comprises multiple arrayed electrodes (not shown) positioned on the backplane 10. The method begins with coating an alignment layer 12 on the backplane 10. As shown in FIG. 2, a rubbing process is performed to form multiple alignment trenches 14 on the alignment layer 12. Normally, the backplane 10 is a silicon backplane, and the rubbing process is performed on a surface of the alignment layer 12 and utilizes a rubbing cloth.
As shown in FIG. 3, multiple spacer balls 16, composed of glass, are then sprayed on the alignment layer 12, wherein a distance between two adjacent spacer balls 16 ranges from 200 to 400 microns based on the product requirement. A mixture comprising a gasket seal and multiple spacer balls 16 is then coated on a border of the backplane 10 to form a side frame 18, comprising at least one slit 20, to surround both the multiple electrodes and the multiple PR spacers 16.
As shown in FIG. 4, a curing process is performed to reinforce hardnesses of both the PR spacers 16 and the side frame 18. A gasket seal is then coated on the side frame 18 and the multiple PR spacers 16. By performing a lamination process, a transparent conductive layer 22, comprising indium tin oxide (ITO),and a transparent glass (not shown) are laminated, in order, on the backplane 10.
As shown in FIG. 5, a liquid crystal filling (LC filling) process is then performed to fill a cell gap between the backplane 10 and the transparent conductive layer 22 with liquid crystal. Finally, an end sealing process is performed to seal the slit, and a realignment process is performed after the end sealing process.
As previously described, multiple spacer balls 16 are sprayed on the alignment layer 12 to prop up the transparent conductive layer 22 according to the prior art. However, spacer balls from different purchasing batches, or even from a same purchasing batch, frequently have different diameters and volumes. Use of spacer balls 16 with diameters less then a height of the cell gap between the backplane 10 and the transparent conductive layer 22 often causes sliding of the spacer balls 16, leading to scratches on the surface of the alignment layer 12, and a flawed uniformity of the cell gap, leading to a defective thickness of the liquid crystal filled by the LC filling process, after the transparent conductive layer 22 is laminated on the backplane 10. The electrical performance of the LC panel is thus reduced.
It is therefore a primary object of the present invention to provide a method of fabricating a liquid crystal (LC) panel so as to prevent scratches on a surface of an alignment layer, as well as a cell gap between the alignment layer and a transparent conductive layer.
According to the claimed invention, a backplane comprises multiple arrayed electrodes. In the preferred embodiment of the invention, the alignment layer is coated on the backplane. By performing a rubbing process, multiple alignment trenches are formed on the alignment layer. A photoresist layer is then formed on the alignment layer. By performing a lithography process, a side frame, comprising at least one slit, and multiple photoresist spacers (PR spacers) are formed on the alignment layer. A curing process is then performed to reinforce hardnesses of both the PR spacers and the side frame, and a gasket seal is immediately coated on the side frame and the multiple PR spacers. By performing a lamination process,the transparent conductive layer is laminated on the backplane. A liquid crystal filling (LC filling) process is then performed to fill the cell gap between the backplane and the transparent conductive layer with liquid crystal. Finally, an end sealing process is then performed to seal the slit, and a realignment process is performed after the end sealing process.
It is an advantage against the prior art that the method provided in the present invention is applicable in manufacturing processes of liquid crystal on silicon (LCOS) panels as well as in producing liquid crystal display (LCD) panels. Production cost is thus reduced by this improvement. Additionally, the formation of the side frame and the multiple PR spacers, both having a same height and being adherent to the alignment layer, by performing the lithography process effectively prevents sliding of spacer balls, leading to fewer scratches on the surface of the alignment layer, and improves an uniformity of the cell gap between the backplane and the transparent conductive layer. A thickness uniformity of the liquid crystal filled by the LC filling process is thus ensured. Consequently, both the electrical performance and the reliability of the LC panel are significantly improved.
These and other objectives of the present invention will no doubt become obvious to those of ordinary skill in the art after reading the following detailed description of the preferred embodiment, which is illustrated in the multiple figures and drawings.